ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance Triumphant
Heroes Alliance Triumphant is a direct-to-video movie that will conclude the Heroes Alliance Forever TV series, as well as the Heroes Alliance trilogy. It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States (from Warner Premiere), Canada (from Maple Pictures), Australia (from Madman Entertainment), United Kingdom (from Metrodome Distribution), Mexico (from Televisa Home Entertainment), and South Korea (from Premiere Entertainment). It will be a theatrical release in other nations, especially Japan and the UK. The plot revolves around the Heroes Alliance trying to free Earth from Diana Holo's and Satan's control. This later spurs the final battle between the Heroes Alliance and Satan. Any action hero who haven't made an appearance in Heroes Alliance and/or Heroes Alliance Forever will make a lot of cameos & non-speaking cameos in the film for the first time. PLOT: Diana Holo, who is Josh Holo's cruel, abusive, power-hungry, fat, greedy, foul-mouthed, lazy, drug-hooked, super-drunk, alcoholic, psychotic, obese, athiest, mentally-insane, anti-American, and narcissist mother, tries to discover the source of the problem of her dark past, as well as a way to help Satan rule the planet. She and Satan find out that Josh Holo(Xandir the Spellcaster) is the source of her problems. She figured out that the Earth would be in her dark image if he never existed. So, Satan's army kidnapped Josh Holo, and starts to hypnotize him. The Heroes Alliance set out to find him everywhere they'd manage, but have no luck searching for his previous existence. They defeat Satan's army who ambush them. When they opened the gate to Hell, they arrive but they are too late! Diana has brainwashed her son completely. She orders him to say "I wish that a time machine lands here baby." After her evil wish is granted, she travels back in time and blows up a building where the younger Josh Holo is, killing him. Then, the entire world has changed. Diana Holo rules the United States, Japan, Israel, and the rest of human civilization are wiped off the face of the Earth, a lot of endangered species of animals are extinct, the environment is heavily polluted, crime rose to the roof, the Statue of Liberty is destroyed(as well as the White House & the Seven Wonders of the World which included the City of Jerusalem), the global economy is completely dead, natural disasters are out of control, the United Nations is completely abandoned, and Satan rules the rest of the world! Also, Shaylin Holo(Josh's 1st sister), Haley Holo(Josh's 2nd sister), Leelee Holo(Josh's 3rd sister), Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo, the Red Ranger, and Spider-Man were Diana's brainwashed agents. With Josh Holo gone from his existence forever without any answers, Optimus Prime is the only one who knows what's going on, and must form an unlikely but temporary alliance with a gang of villains, who who are jealous of the Holo Family, to fix time(so they could restore the world's proper timeline, as well as bringing Josh Holo back from the dead). The villains he had no choice but to ally with them are: Baron Strucker, Viper, Grim Reaper, H.Y.D.R.A. Agents, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kurata, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel. He also meets a team of Optimus from other Transformers incarnations. And they must defeat Satan, Diana Holo, and her alliance of evil villains once and for all. After Satan is sealed, and Diana Holo falls to her death. SATAN AND HOLO FAMILY MEMBERSHIP: This is what the Holo Family would be like if they ruled the world without Josh Holo existing. 'Leaders:'(founders) Satan-the main villain where EVERY SINGLE action hero challenge him in the final battle. He speaks through a post, with a red beacon. Diana Holo-Josh Holo's evil mother who successfully rules the United States. She speaks through a post, with a purple beacon. Jeem Modeem-second-in-command of Diana Holo's government, who was a school bully that has been picking on Josh, and trying to brainwash the school kids, by acts of coercion, and rule the streets. Megatron-top general of the Holo Family, and leader of the Evil Decepticons. Great Leader of Shocker-a nameless leader of terrorist organization Shocker. He was once an alien who formed an alliance with Hitler while forming the organization. 'Generals:'(those who serve the leaders, and command the warriors in battle) *The generals sit in chairs, circling around a large, round table. Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty) Contessa De Worm(Cosmic Quantum Ray) Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Skeletor(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Osama bin Laden(real life) Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider)*He dons the same black armor like he did when joining Dai-Shocker in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Night Master(Yin Yang Yo!) Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger)*His same look from "Gokaiger! Goseiger! Super Sentai! 199 Great Hero Battle!" Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) Dr. Claw(Inspector Gadget) Pinky and the Brain(Pinky and the Brain) Zoltar(Battle of the Planets) Myotismon(Digimon: Digital Monsters) Sea Hag(Popeye) Vilgax(Ben 10: Alien Force) Skeleton King(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) 'Warriors:'(those who serve both leaders and generals) Goldar(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Genosect(Pokemon) Carnage and Crimson Dynamo(Marvel Comics) Clayface and Black Manta(DC Comics) Chucky(Child's Play) Bluto(Popeye) Orochimaru(Naruto: Shippuden) Ikadevil and Wolf Man(Kamen Rider) Kamek(Super Mario Bros.) Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook(Transformers) Boba Fett(Star Wars) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Trapjaw, and Mer-Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Destro(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Mandarin(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperofrce Go!) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th) 'Foot Soldiers:' Shocker Soldiers Putty Patrol Zolders Stormtroopers al-Qaedan terrorists VOICE CAST: ????? Japanese Seiyu: Even though Japanese people worked on the English dub of the movie DISTRIBUTED BY: *Warner Premiere, Allied Businesses, and Amblin Entertainment(USA) *Toei Animation, and Actas Inc.(Japan) Animation Quality Distributed: *Film Roman(USA) *Toei Animation(Japan) Theatrical Release Dates *Coming Soon(Japan) SOUNDTRACK CD: All music composed & orchestrated by Steve Jablonsky (Transformers film series) & Guy Michelmore (Ultimate Avengers the Movie, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes) combined forces with the Czech Film Orchestra (Valkryia Chronicles series, Epic Movie) , and latin singing choir conductor by Jan Chalipecky Music Score: Tracklisting' ' 1. "Introspective Overture" 2. "Main Titles" 3. "Dark Pasts" 4. "Looking for Answers" 5. "Reminiscence of History" 6. "Organization XIII Arrives" 7. "Financial Economy Corrupts" 8. "Satan's Negotiations with all the Generals in a circle" 9. "Xandir's Abduction" 10. "Death of Xandir the Spellcaster" 11. "Determination Solitude" 12. "No Sign of Xandir the Spellcaster" 13. "Satan's Assembly over Xandir the Spellcaster--Diana Holo's Decision" 14. "Into Darkness" 15. "I Wish that a Time Machine Lands Here Baby." 16. "Global Pandemic over Insolence" 17. "Awakening Evil--The Prophecy begins" 18. "Crossfiring the Battlestation" 19. "World is Dying" 20. "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall" 21. "Josh Holo Returns/Josh vs Satan" 22. "The World is Back To Normal" 23. "All of the Heroes Come Together" 24. "Good vs Evil---the Greatest Battle in History" 25. "Give Jesus Our Strength!" 26. "Final Decision" 27. "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, first song at the end credits 28. "Hero" by Skillet, second song at the end credits 29. America's National Anthem, the final song at the end credits 30. "Outta my Magical Hands(Xandir the Spellcaster's theme)" by James Hetfield & Orianthi BONUS REMIX CD: When the soundtrack for the movie comes out, another CD will come out as well. Songs are theme songs based on TV shows that starred the members of the Heroes Alliance, and every one of them are remixes performed by different artists. #Heroes Alliance theme "Fight as a Family" by #Transformers Theme by Black Lab #Let's Go! Rider Kick! by Rider Girls #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by ? #Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! by My Darkest Days #Pucca by ? #Yin Yang Yo! by ? #Digimon: Digital Monsters by ? #Spider-Man by ? #Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot by ? #Himitsu Sentai Goranger by Mad Sultan & his 4-E Thievez Crew feat. Snoop Dogg #Popeye the Sailor Man by ? #Ghostbusters by Omar Santana and Evan Gamble Lewis #Atomic Betty by ? #T.U.F.F. Puppy by Volbeat #Thundercats by ? #Captain Planet ending theme by ? #Inspector Gadget by ? #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by ? #Pokemon "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" by We Came as Romans #Naruto: Shippuden "Heroes Come Back" by ? #G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero by ? #Go-Bots by ? #Sailor Moon by ? #Kim Possible by 7 Icons #Gekko Kamen by ? #Cyborg 009(1960s) by ? #Kikaider by ? #Captain Flamingo by r3v1v3d Dj's Coordinations #Beyblade: Metal Fusion by ? #Bakugan Battle Brawlers by Pop Evil #Men in Black by Alien Ant Farm #The Powerpuff Girls ending theme by ? #Ben 10 original theme by ? #Generator Rex by ? #W.I.T.C.H. by High & Mighty Color #Mighty Mouse by ? #Ultraman by ? #Heroes Alliance Ending theme "We are the Alliance" by ? GIANT HERO MONSTERS, SUPERHEROES, AND ROBOTS THAT WILL APPEAR GIANT MONSTERS AND HEROES *Godzilla and other monsters that joined him in Godzilla movies *King Kong *Kamen Rider J *Ultraman *Gamera *Death Kappa *Gorgo *Yongary *Varan the Unbelievable SUPER SENTAI MECHA: *Varidreen *Sky Ace *Battle Fever Robo *Daidenjin *Sunvulcan Robo *Gogglerobo *Dynarobo *Biorobo *Changerobo *Flashking *Great Five *Liverobo *Turborobo *Fiverobo *Jet Icarus *Daizyujin *Dairen-Oh *Muteki Shogun *Ohranger Robo *RV Robo *Galaxy Mega *Gingai-Oh *Victory Robo *Timerobo *Gaoking *Senpuujin *Abaren-Oh *Dekaranger Robo *Magiking *DaiBouken *GekiTouja *Engine-Oh *Shinken-Oh *Gosei Great *Gokai-Oh POWER RANGERS MEGAZORDS *Ultrazord *Thunder Ultrazord *Ninja Ultrazord *Shogun Megazord *Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode *Super Zeo Megazord *Warrior Wheel *Auric *Turbo Megazord *Robo Racer *Rescue Megazord *Artillatron *AstroDelta Megazord *Mega Winger *Mega Voyager *Galaxy Megazord(powered by Lights of Orion) *Defender Torozord *Stratoforce Megazord *Centauros Megazord *Zenith *Lightspeed Solarzord *Supertrain Megazord *Omega Megazord *Shadow Force Megazord(Mode Red) *Quantumsaurus Rex Megazord *Wild Force Megazord *Kongazord *Predazord *Isis Megazord *Animus *Pegasus Megazord *Hurricane Megazord(riding the Mammoth Zord) *Valkasaurus Megazord *Triceramax Megazord *Brachio Zord *Delta Titan Megazord *Delta Command Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord *Titan Megazord *Solar Streak Megazord *Centauros Phoenix Megazord *Manticore Megazord *Phoenix Unizord *Drivemax Ultrazord *Flashpoint Megazord *Battlefleet Megazord *Sentinel Knight *Jungle Pride Charge *Jungle Master Megazord *RPM Ultrazord *Road Attack Zord *Battlewing Megazord *Claw Battlezord OTHER ROBOTS: *Dynamo(The Powerpuff Girls) *Super Robot(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Voltron(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Giant Robo(Giant Robo) *Taekwon V(Robot Taekwon V) *Gigantor(Gigantor) *Big Guy(Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Mazinger Z(Mazinger Z) *Ganger 28(Bunny Maloney) POKEMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: Ash's Pokemon Pikachu Pidgeotto Bulbasaur Charizard Squirtle Krabby Tauros Muk Misty's Pokemon Togepi Goldeen Staryu Psyduck Brock's Pokemon Onix Geodude Zubat Vulpix DUKE'S TEAM OF G. I. JOES IN THE FINAL BATTLE Scarlett Roadblock Tunnel Rat Snake Eyes Ripcord Blowtorch Gung-Ho Flint Quick Kick Lady Jaye Wild Bill Bazooka Mutt & Junkyard Footloose Clutch Alpine Barbecue Cover Girl Recondo Airbourne Spirit & Freedom Jinx Sgt. Slaughter Falcon Law Chuckles Big Lob Leatherneck Dial Tone Sci-Fi Low-Light Beach Head Agent Faces DIGIMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: *WarGreymon *MetalGarurumon *Garudamon *Lilymon *MegaKabuterimon *Zudomon *MagnaAngemon *Angewomon *Imperialdramon(fighting mode) *Silphymon *Shukkuamon *Gallantmon(crimson mode) *MegaGargomon *Sakuyamon *Justimon *Antylamon *Aldamon *Beowulfmon *Beetlemon *Kazemon *Kumamon *Lowemon *ShineGreymon(burst mode) *MirageGaogamon(burst mode) *Rosemon(burst mode) *Ravemon(burst mode) AUTOBOTS IN THE FINAL BATTLE *Trailbreaker *Sunstreaker *Side Swipe *Hound *Jazz *Mirage *Bluestreak *Ratchet *Prowl *Wheeljack *Skyfire *Grimlock *Slag *Sludge *Snarl *Swoop *Brawn *Huffer *Windcharger *Gears *Cliffjumper *Bumblebee Category:Crossover films Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Supervillians Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:War Category:Upcoming Category:Revelations Category:Action Category:Crossover films Category:Global Disaster Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Apocalypse Category:Events Category:Feature film Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Superheroes Category:Events Category:Epics Category:Heroes Alliance